


To kill or not to kill...

by LoviNek



Series: Tumblr marvel drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Poor Bucky, Steve Pietro ad Bucky are together here, Winter Soldier appeared, and he is dangerous, bloody fight, my bby Pietro, polyamorus relationship, poor steve, too dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: “Pietro, you need to! Steve won’t do it, you know it very well and I can’t… You can’t allow me to just… I don’t want to kill any of you.”“You won’t. We will help you. You won’t…”“Pietro, listen to me. If that happen, if I would be… compromised, just do it. Just as I showed you. Between ribs, hard, then twist and pull out. It will do it.”“I don’t want to…”“I know, baby, I know…”





	To kill or not to kill...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, beer in mind I wrote it few months ago, maybe even year or more ago. I like to share my work, but I am sorry for all mistakes. As I said English is not my native language.
> 
> That drabble was to thread I was writing, where Bucky and Steve were together and asked Pietro to join them. that how it all started.

_“If it even happen, if I… if it would be needed, you are the only one, who can do it…”  
_

_“No, I will not, you can’t think I would…”  
_

_“Pietro, you need to! Steve won’t do it, you know it very well and I can’t… You can’t allow me to just… I don’t want to kill any of you.”  
_

_“You won’t. We will help you. You won’t…”  
_

_“Pietro, listen to me. If that happens, if I would be… compromised, just do it. Just as I showed you. Between ribs, hard, then twist and pull out. It will do it.”  
_

_“I don’t want to…”  
_

_“I know, baby, I know…”_

 

He could feel his hands trembling. He was so scared, he could taste it on his tongue. And there wasn’t any other way. There wasn’t and he knew it. He couldn’t even run, as FRIDAY closed all the doors, closing Bucky, no! Closing Winter Soldier inside. Because it wasn’t Bucky. There was nothing left of Bucky in the man before him.

He gripped knife harder, his whole body hurting. He tried to tackle him down, make him pass out, anything to not to do it. Leaving was not a option, as Steve was laying unconcious on the floor, blood slowly seeping from the wound on his head and his arm looking like it was broken in two places. His shield was stuck so deep in the wall, only half was out of it. Pietro couldn’t leave him, when he just barely got soldier out of him, before he put bulled in his head. And now he was there, body aching, knife in his head and looking in empty grey eyes, so similar and so strange at the same time.

“Bucky, you need to snap out of it.” he tried desperately, his voice hoarse from how hard and loud he screamed for him earlier. “I know you are somewhere there. Please, don’t make me do it.”

Bucky- soldier just looked at him with empty eyes and something in Pietro just broke. Because there wasn’t any other way. It was them or no one. Because he knew, if Bucky- SOLDIER will kill them now, Bucky will kill himself later. 

“Just give me a sign, something small for me fight. I beg you.”

But soldier just fired at him again and Pietro needed to dogde another bullet. There wasn’t any sign. There was only threat. And only one thing Pietro could do.

Tackling in his side wasn’t good thing, even worse, that he tackled in the side, where his metal arm was. But it worked, soldier moved his arm up to catch him and Pietro stabbed him, hard, just where his vest was the weakest, between ribs. He didn’t even looked him in the face, just twisted the knife and pulled out. Immediately he felt blood running from the wound, metal fingers closing on his wrist hard, crashing his bones and he screamed in pain. But it didn’t take long from now, pierced lung collapsed and blood appeared on soldier’s lips. 

They collapsed, Pietro tried to crawl away, but metal fingers were still keeping his wrist. Empty eyes were looking at him with so much hate, so much pain, Pietro felt pain, even if he knew there was nothing more he could do. He swallowed, tears moving down his cheeks. He didn’t even tried to protect himself, when flesh fist connected with his jaw.

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly, not moving away from punches, every next punch weaker and weaker, until that hand stayed on his thigh. Pietro looked up then and soldiers eyes were empty, dead and his chest unmoving. It was over. Pietro cried even harder, not moving from fallen body.

 

Steve wasn’t looking at him. 

It was after funeral, Pietro’s hand in cast, his wrist crushed he couldn’t even move his fingers. His face still black and green, whole body in bruises and Steve didn’t looked at him even once from second he woke up and saw Pietro sitting on the chair in the medical room. He saw Pietro and he read what happened from his red, puffy eyes, from his trembling lip, from dog tags he had in his hand. Pietro put them on the bed and when Steve’s fingers closed on them, he hasn't looked up again. He just ignored speedster, until Pietro walked out, almost ten minutes later. And he didn’t look at him even once. Until now.

“What you wanted me to do?” Pietro asked quietly, standing before him. His whole body vibrated and it needed to hurt with how bruised he was, but Steve was too numb to feel sorry for him. “What I should do?”

“Not kill him?” Steve said quietly and that were first words he said to Pietro since then.

“I didn’t have a choice and you know it.” Pietro voice was weak, like he screamed for so long it even hurt using it. And Steve knew it was true, he heard him screaming through floors. “He asked me to do it. He showed me, how to do it, because you were too weak to do it.”

“Don’t you dare saying it’s my fault!” Steve snapped, taking step closer.

“He said you would just let himself be killed by him than fight back. And he asked me to prevent it, to save you and save myself from him, if it would be needed.”

“Shut up…”

“You think it was easy for me? That I didn’t tried to do something more? You think I look like that, because I didn’t tried?”

“Shut up.”

“I did, what I needed to do, Steve! It was him, or us! And you know very well after killing us Bucky would kill himself, when he would find out! You know I had no other choice!”

“SHUT UP!”

Steve’s good hand connected with Pietro’s face and he didn’t even move from it. He just closed his eyes and took it, impact making him take few steps back and fall down. He was sitting on the floor, his head down, hair covering his face and Steve was panting loudly over him, his hand clenched in fist hard. He still could feel how hard his knuckles connected with Pietro.

“I know you love him.” Pietro said quietly, not moving his head up and there were tears dropping on the floor between his knees. “I love him too. I love him and I…” he choked on a sob, curling more in himself. “I killed him. I killed him. I killed…”

Pietro stopped talking, crying so hard he couldn’t even breath properly and Steve knew he wasn’t the only one here hurting. He wasn’t the only one who lost loved one. And he had it easier, him, who should do what his best friend wanted, freeing him when he needed. He just pushed that responsibility on Pietro’s shoulders and that kid took it without a word. He took it and did it and Steve couldn’t find strength in himself to hate him because of it, because he knew it was the only way. He fall to his knees, pulling Pietro to his chest, tears running down his own face. He could feel Pietro’s lips moving and he knew, what he was repeating now.

_I killed him. I killed him. I killed him…_

 

It wasn’t pretty later. It wasn’t good. It was nightmares and guilt and regret. But they still were together, because it was the only thing that left them after Bucky. They promised him to take care of each other. And that promise they wanted to keep to the end. It was better later, so much later, but there always was something missing, they both knew it. And nothing would make ache in their heart disappear.


End file.
